scumbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick from Seasons 6-9A and Ink Lemonade
Patrick Is Bob's neighbor and "best friend". While he is generally a very likable character in Seasons 1-5 and Season 9B onwards, he got flanderized horribly during Seasons 6-9A and is often considered to be called “Patprick“ or “Fatprick” by most fans. In fact, he would be more unlikeable than [[Mr. Krabs in the post-movie era|Mr. Rusty Krogs]]. This jerky character with his mean personality returns in Ink Lemonade. Why people call him ScumBob He is absolutely malicious '''''as '''''shown in episodes like Stuck in the Wringer as he selfishly placed his joy before his friend's pain at the carnival, and The Card as he revealed that he has always been doing this on purpose; each and every action he has ever committed to doing was all to torment the spongebob. For every torture episode revolved around him he's returned to his original persona as this redemption vastly progressed since the second film and Season 9B to the point where he would make Stephen Hillenberg at the very least happy one last time before his untimely death. Bad stuff he did In Pat No Pay, there's a difference between being stupid and being a twat: guess which one it is? Patrick says that he's paying for it alright which he should try at a real restaurant and see what happens there. As punishment he's forced to work off his bill, destroying the Krusty Krab in the process upon being paranoid at never eating another Krabby Patty again. In Big Sister Sam, he was happy and cheered his sister on when she destroyed others' houses. SpongeBob has been tolerant up until his house was destroyed, blaming the both of them when his friend had done him no wrong. In Yours, Mine and Mine, he stole SpongeBob's money multiple times to buy a toy after complaining that the Krabby Kiddy Meal didn't come with one. Not only did he not let him have some of the Krabby Patty that he was going to share, but he is absolutely hellbent and making sure SpongeBob will not lay even a finger on a trinket like that (as Mr. Krabs once called it when saying that they shouldn't let one get in between their friendship) He is a total sociopathic hypocrite in this episode. (Have you learned NOTHING about sharing?) In The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom, similar to Big Sister Sam but it was a monster destroying people's houses. In Pet Sitter Pat, he deliberately starved Gary half to death on purpose and chased him with a flamethrower. If it was not enough for him to be sadistic he was willing to threaten the victim by drying him off with salt, lying to his friend by telling that he was fine; even this is enough to get him suspicious if we were him. Gary's attempts to tell SpongeBob about his neglection he's suffering is foiled by Patrick laughing. Imagine Gary as a child, see how that would work out in real life. It's not a pretty sight ain't it now? In Stuck in the Wringer, he got SpongeBob stuck forever on his wringer intentionally and decided to let him get more pain while he revels in his joy. Rather than accepting his responsibilities for getting his friend forever stuck in his wringer, he instead runs off like SpongeBob kicked him in the balls which would be reasonable but all he did was scold him. Because of this he's making himself look like the victim while making Spongebob look like he is the main antagonist. This action is forgiven as later in the day his remorse takes it toll on him, finding a paralyzed and insanity driven SpongeBob alone in the dark as he realizes what he has done. In Ink Lemonade, his jerky personality from Seasons 6-9A returned. In this episode, he scares Squidward just so he can get his ink to make lemonade. In Squid Baby, he and SpongeBob hurt "baby" Squidward intentionally and once he's at the Krusty Krab he leaves him to deal with him after Passing out. He's been hurting him on purpose the most to be exact. In The Card, He tortures SpongeBob by destroying the card on PURPOSE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER SEASONS 6-8 EPISODE!!!!!!!>:( (and we can prove this because Patrick said a line that made us believe he was doing it on purpose) Category:Characters Category:Infamous Characters Category:Jerky Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Super-Infamous Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark era of Spongebob Category:Annoying Characters Category:Post-Movie Era Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 9A Category:Karma houdini